Godziny
by missMHO
Summary: Przyjaźń z Sherlockiem Holmesem stawia Johna w kolejnej niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Czy genialny detektyw zdąży go uratować? Ile można stracić, a z ilu rzeczy można sobie zdać sprawę podczas gdy czas nagle ucieka nieubłaganie szybko?
1. Rozdział 1

**жжж**** 22:07 ****жжж**

John spojrzał na zegarek, podniósł na chwilę wzrok na plecy stojącego przed nim mężczyzny i znów sprawdził godzinę. Gdyby ten koleś się pośpieszył i przestał modlić do bankomatu, John miałby szansę zdążyć na ostatni autobus i spędzić wieczór w pubie z Lestrade'm i kilkoma innymi funkcjonariuszami Scotland Yardu. Jeżeli nie zdąży, będzie zmuszony wrócić na Baker Street i użerać się z Sherlockiem (od trzech dni nie mieli żadnej porządnej sprawy i detektyw stawał się nie do zniesienia).

John rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Ta uliczka nie należała do mocno uczęszczanych i w tym momencie była zupełnie pusta. Nic na czym warto by zawiesić spojrzenie, wiec doktor ponownie rozgromił wzrokiem jegomościa, który w ślimaczym tempie zgłębiał tajniki wypłacania pieniędzy.

Mężczyzna wreszcie wyciągnął kartę z maszyny i odszedł, niezdarnie wciskając gotówkę do portfela. John pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak na złość, bankomat wyjątkowo długo międlił jego kartę. Do cholery, teraz już na pewno nie zdąży! Stać go było na taksówkę tylko w jedna stronę i wołał to wykorzystać na powrót. A wiec dzisiaj czekał go wieczór ze znudzonym dzieciuchem-konsultantem - cudnie!

John właśnie chował portfel do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, gdy znikąd coś twardego uderzyło do w głowę. Fala ogłuszającego bólu zdała się przeszyć każdy nerw jego ciała. Upadł ciężko na ziemię. "Pechowiec, mam tylko trzy dychy" zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, zanim jego świadomość zalała błoga ciemność.

**жжж**** 3,4 godziny później ****жжж**

Sherlock otworzył oczy, kierując swoje spojrzenie na zegar. Było wpół do drugiej. John powinien był już wrócić, nie miał w zwyczaju przekraczać granicy godziny pierwszej, gdy wychodził w środku tygodnia. To było niepokojące, a niepokojące było jak najbardziej _na miejscu_. Niepokojące, to prawie jak interesujące, a Sherlock był tak bardzo bardzo znudzony!

A więc, czemu Johna wciąż nie było? Złapanie taksówki w czwartek nie powinno być problemem, czyli to odpada. Zasiedział się? Nie, John miał swoje zasady. Miał też dyżur w przychodni i spore pokłady samodyscypliny - jak przystało na absolwenta medycyny i eks-żołnierza. Ta opcja więc też odpada. Może spotkał kogoś, z kim postanowił spędzić noc? Sprawa z Sarah była już przegrana, więc... Sherlock odrzucił tę możliwość z dziwnym zdenerwowaniem.

Zainteresowanie trochę przygasło, a gdzieś we wnętrzu detektywa zaczął budzić się niepokój. Czemu John nie wracał?

Sherlock cmoknął na samego siebie z poirytowaniem. John był dorosłym i odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną. Był na wojnie! To, że został trochę dłużej z kolegami w pubie nie powinno zajmować cennego miejsca w umyśle detektywa.

Zwlekł się z kanapy. Już przy drugiej próbie trafił na właściwą półkę w kuchni - tabletki nasenne, które terapeutka przepisała Johnowi. Miały mu pomoc w sprawie koszmarów, ale on prawie nigdy ich nie brał. Sherlock połknął jedną, popijając wodą z kranu. Szurając nogami po podłodze, wrócił na kanapę.

Jego umysł szalał w agonalnej stagnacji. Potrzebował się rozproszyć, odwrócić uwagę. Ale świat był tak dobitnie nudny od przeklętych trzech dni! Czyżby już nie było nic wartego uwagi genialnego detektywa?

Sherlock zazwyczaj gardził snem, ale teraz awansował on do kategorii „wybawienie". Zapewniał chociaż te kilka godzin odcięcia od świata – detektyw czuł, że jego mózg eksploduje, jeżeli go teraz nie zamknie w ciemnych czeluściach nieświadomości. A jutro wróci John, na pewno uda mu się cos wymyślić żeby się rozproszyć za jego pomocą. Chociaż najlepsza byłaby jakaś sprawa… Sherlock Holmes nie wierzył w żadnego boga, ale teraz byłby gotów pomodlić się o jakieś zabójstwo. Najlepiej seryjne. Oj tak, seryjny morderca. Zawsze im się wydaje, że są tacy sprytni...

Zaczął morzyć go sen. Nareszcie. Owinął się mocniej szlafrokiem. Rozszyfrował jeszcze płeć i czas przeznaczony na upojenie alkoholowe kilku przechodniów, aż wreszcie wpadł w objęcia Morfeusza.

**жжж**** 0,1 godziny później ****жжж**

Zmysły wracały do niego powoli. Wpierw John poczuł, że leży na czymś twardym i chropowatym. Potem doszło głuche huczenie w uszach. Wreszcie ból w tylnej części czaszki. Ręce miał w niewygodnej pozycji, lecz gdy próbował się ruszyć, odkrył kajdanki na nadgarstkach. Po chwili wyczuł, że jest czymś skrepowany również na prawej nodze, wokół kostki. Odważył się otworzyć oczy. Wciąż było ciemno, więc nie był nieprzytomny zbyt długo. Pokój był słabo rozświetlony żółtym światłem jednej żarówki.

-Obudził się! -krzyknął ktoś po lewej. John leżał na brzuchu na gołym betonie, ze swojej pozycji nie widział nawet butów właściciela głosu.

Gdzieś za nim otworzyły się drzwi. Weszły kolejne dwie osoby. Zastukały obcasy - jest pośród nich kobieta.

-Jak się spało, doktorze? -miała przyjemny, melodyjny glos. John nie odpowiedział, wciąż huczało mu w głowie.

-Posadźcie go, nie będę rozmawiała z plecami.

Dwie pary ciężkich butów zbliżyły się do Johna. Złapali go za ramiona i przesunęli lekko w prawo, sadzając plecami do ściany. John podniósł wzrok na kobietę. To ona wydawała się tu dowodzić.

Była wysoka, o smukłej figurze. Oliwkowa cera idealnie komponowała się z ciemnymi włosami i wielkimi zielono-szarymi oczami. Wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma.

-Powiedz mi, doktorze... Dobrze się pan bawi pisząc swojego bloga, prawda? Opisując te wszystkie historie. One wszystkie spotkały prawdziwych ludzi, pamięta pan czasem o tym?

John zmarszczył brwi, nie potrafił się skupić. O co jej chodziło, chyba nie porwali go żeby dyskutować o jego blogu?

-A ci ludzie, "czytelnicy", oni nic nie rozumieją. Umieją tylko potępiać. Wszyscy na około biadolą o miłości, a nikt jej nie rozumie.

John zmrużył oczy. Ten zadarty nos i unikatowy pieprzyk pod lewym kącikiem ust… Nagle w jego umyśle zapaliła się lampka. A wiec to _ona_...

-Nadal nie rozumiem czego pani chce ode _mnie_, panno Karhen.

Jej usta wygięły się w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu.

-To tak naprawdę nic osobistego, proszę nie brać sobie tego do serca, doktorze Watson. Tutaj chodzi o pana... –zrobiła teatralną pauzę, podnosząc znacząco brwi -…_przyjaciela._

* * *

><p><em>Cóż, witam potencjalnych czytelników! Moje angielskie fanfiction zdobyło tutaj trochę serc, więc postanowiłam nie być dłużna rodzimemu fandomowi. Mam nadzieję, że historia przypadnie Wam do gustu. Dajcie znać, czy ktokolwiek czeka na update, czy dać sobie spokój ;) Jestem jak najbardziej otwarta na reviews (wszelkiego rodzaju, jestem łasa na pochwały jak każdy autor, ale jak najbardziej przyjmuję i krytykę).<em>

_(PS: Chciałabym Wam zaoferować pisaninę jak najlepszej "jakości", lecz niestety nie mogę powiedzieć bym była w swojej najlepszej formie. Od kiedy studiuję podwójną filologię, mam problem z wysławianiem się po polsku i muszę przyznać, że ten fanfiction z zamysłu jest moją "terapią" by powrócić do poziomu języka/pisania/literackości jaki miałam gdy regularnie pisałam :P Tak więc mam nadzieję, że z każdą częścią będzie coraz lepiej :)_

_Pozdrawiam!_


	2. Rozdział 2

**жжж**** 6,8 godziny później ****жжж**

Sherlock obudził się wypoczęty. Była to przyjemna odmiana po kilku dniach walki z własnym niestrudzonym rozumem. Geniusz był błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem zarazem. Jak czasem żyć z umysłem, który, jeżeli tylko nie dostanie odpowiedniej pożywki, pędzi jak mechanizm pozbawiony maszynisty, przekraczając bariery własnej wytrzymałości?

Przez chwilę delektował się tym stanem, gdy sen dopiero się zaciera, a organizm jeszcze się nie do końca przestawił na tryb przytomności. Te chwile przypominały mu o czasach gdy uważał, że najlepszym sposobem na oswojenie jego umysłu są narkotyki. Wtedy trwał w tym stanie godzinami— czasem nawet myślał, że jest szczęśliwy.

Wreszcie powoli otworzył powieki i wchłonął swoje otoczenie wszystkowidzącym spojrzeniem. Zarejestrował godzinę (prawie wpół do dziewiątej, nic dziwnego, że jest wyspany), rozłożone na stoliku do kawy akta kilku spraw, które od lat pozostawały niezamknięte (żadna z nich nie zainteresowała go na tyle by się nią zająć; może dzisiaj przejrzy je jeszcze raz i jednak się do którejś przekona?), garnek, który dalej leżał przewrócony na podłodze w kuchni, po tym jak wczoraj detektyw go doszczętnie spalił podczas nieudanej próby jakiegoś absurdalnego eksperymentu. Nic się nie zmieniło od kiedy zasnął. Słowem, dosłownie _nic._

Sherlock wstał i zaintrygowany podszedł do schodów prowadzących do sypialni jego współlokatora. Drzwi były uchylone na trzy i pół centymetra – dokładnie tak samo jak zostawił je John, gdy wychodził wczoraj po południu na spotkanie z siostrą. Czyli John nie wrócił do domu na noc.

Poszedł od razu do pracy nie zahaczając o Baker Street? To nawet nie było zagadką. Pytaniem było _gdzie_ w takim razie spędził tę noc? Czyżby nocował u Lestrade'a? To nie było w jego stylu, John wolałby wrócić do swojego łóżka, nawet jeżeli miałby przepłacić za taksówkę. Znów powróciła opcja, która dopuszczała, że John mógł spotkał kogoś z kim postanowił spędzić noc… i znów detektyw odrzucił ją z poirytowaniem. Czyżby coś mu się stało? Detektyw prychnął na własne myśli. Przecież to był _jego John_. Jak mogłoby się mu cokolwiek stać?

Sherlock wyciągnął swoje BlackBerry z kieszeni szlafroka. Skoro czekał go kolejny dzień nudy i chodzenia po ścianach, to mógł równie dobrze zająć się martwieniem o Johna. Każdy sposób na rozproszenie uwagi był teraz dobry.

Przez chwilę zamarł z kciukami kołującymi nam małymi czarnymi klawiszami. Wreszcie napisał.

_Nie mamy nic do jedzenia. SH_

Wystarczyło do wszczęcia rozmowy. Potem uda mu się ją poprowadzić na odpowiedni tor i dowiedzieć gdzie John nocował. Przecież nie mógł bezpośrednio dać doktorowi do zrozumienia, że Sherlock Holmes się o niego martwi. To byłoby takie _przeciętne, ludzkie._

**жжж**** 0,2 godziny później ****жжж**

Po raz kolejny obudził się przy akompaniamencie huczącego bólu głowy. Potrzebował kilku sekund, aby zorientować się gdzie jest i jakim cudem tam się znalazł. Zza mgły snu i wyparcia, wreszcie wyłoniły się wspomnienia ataku przy bankomacie, krótkiej pogawędki z porywaczami, potem przeklęte „Uśpijcie go jeszcze raz, teraz jest za ciemno, a nie chcę mi się z nim użerać póki tu jesteśmy" i kolejne uderzenie w głowę.

Podniósł się ostrożnie ze swojego „posłania" (cienki, brudny materac z gąbki, którego John nie dałby do spania nawet psu) i oparł o ścianę – samo w sobie nie było to najprostszym manewrem, wciąż był skuty kajdankami, które zdążyły poranić mu nadgarstki. Dodatkowo każdy ruch wywoływał kolejną falę bólu, który zdawał się oplatać jego czaszkę żelaznym uściskiem, czasem nawet ciemniało mu przed oczami. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie marzył o aspirynie.

Było już jasno i żaden z porywaczy go w tym momencie nie pilnował, więc mógł wreszcie się rozejrzeć. Pokój, w którym się znajdował był średniej wielkości, najwyżej dziewięć metrów kwadratowych. Jedno podwójne okno znajdowało się na ścianie po jego prawej, dając dość sporo światła pomimo warstwy kurzu i brudu. Oprócz tego ściany były ledwo co otynkowane, a podłogi nie stanowiło nic prócz gołego betonu. John zgadywał, że jest w jakimś domu, który ktoś pozostawił w stanie surowym – ilu to szarpnęło się na budowę własnego gniazdka, a potem w połowie orientowało się, że nie wypłaci się już do końca życia?

John specjalnie najpierw zajął się otoczeniem, dopiero później skupił się na swojej sytuacji. Z tego co zapamiętał z poprzedniego przebudzenia w ciemnościach, miał, delikatnie mówiąc, _przechlapane._ Jednak teraz nie mógł już dłużej wypierać prawdy.

Zogniskował wzrok na kostce u prawej nogi. Skrępowany był dość prowizorycznie, lecz jak najbardziej skutecznie. Mocny, metalowy łańcuch oplatał go tuż nad stopą. Ciasno zaciśnięty - John był pewien, że zostaną mu po tym nieciekawe siniaki – dwa krzyżujące się ogniwa były połączone małą kłódką. Wyglądała niepozornie, ale gdy doktor przyjrzał się jej dłużej, był pewien, że to drogi i porządny wyrób. Jednak to drugi koniec jego „smyczy" sprawił, że John jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem. Łańcuch był wmurowany w podłogę.

„Uspokój się, Watson. Przecież nie będą cię tu trzymać w nieskończoność. Przecież muszą czegoś od ciebie chcieć. A właściwie to od Sherlocka, ale… Ale to na pewno jakiś konkret. Nie przydasz im się, siedząc przykuty do podłogi jak jakiś kundel" – powtarzał sobie w myślach, uspokajając oddech.

Musiał się skupić. Przeniósł swoją uwagę na _panią_ Karhen, jakkolwiek jej było na imię, która zdawała się przewodzić całemu temu porwaniu. Nie miał problemu z przywołaniem sprawy jej brata, zajęła Sherlocka na trzy dni i nie wiedzieć czemu zapadła Johnowi w pamięć. Karhen sama się przyznała, że to zemsta. Zemsta na Sherlocku. W jaki sposób zamierzają wykorzystać doktora-weterana w całej tej intrydze?

„O wilku mowa" – pomyślał John, słysząc regularny stukot obcasów, zbliżający się do drzwi jego celi.

**жжж**** 1,1 godziny później ****жжж**

John nie odpisywał już prawie półtorej godziny (Sherlock zdążył w tym czasie spalić kolejny garnek, John dostanie szału…). To było bardziej niż podejrzane. Żaden pacjent nie mógł mu zająć tyle czasu. Powinien był już odpowiedzieć. John _zawsze_ odpisywał.

Sherlock nie spodziewał się nawet żadnej konstruktywnej riposty, czegoś w stylu „Od kiedy interesujesz się jedzeniem?" albo „To może przypadkiem zrobisz zakupy?". Treść odpowiedzi była zmienną zależną od ilości przespanych godzin, intensywności kaca i natężenia poirytowania pacjentami tego konkretnego dnia, ale odpowiedź sama w sobie była oczywista. To zaczynało być naprawdę niepokojące - i to wychodzącym już poza ramy „interesujące", a bardziej stając się „alarmującym" w pejoratywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Może nie usłyszał dzwonka? Znowu zasnął w pracy? Tym razem Sarah już mu nie odpuści.

_Nowe hasło było banalne. Postaraj się wreszcie. SH_

Kolejna prowokacja. Tym razem nie było mowy żeby nie odpisał. John ostatnio był strasznie drażliwy na temat swojego laptopa. Tym razem na pewno odpisze. A gniew dodatkowo go odkryje i będzie łatwiej wyciągnąć informacje. Idealny plan. Sherlock rzucił BlackBerry obok siebie na kanapę i sięgnął po laptopa (akurat swojego, leżał bliżej). Czas przejrzeć dzisiejsze wiadomości – może znajdzie się coś, o co można by pomęczyć Lestrade'a? _Cokolwiek. _Niestety wyglądało na to, że cały światek spod ciemnej gwiazdy postanowił zrobić sobie wakacje. Nic, kompletnie nic wartego uwagi.

-Zaraz zwariuję! –oświadczył głośno Sherlock, zamykając laptopa z głośnym trzaskiem. Jego lament rozpłynął się w ciszy, bez odzewu. Detektyw ponownie wbił wzrok w BlackBerry. Nadal żadnej odpowiedzi. To było _nie w porządku._ Coś tutaj się kroiło, a Sherlock nie lubił nie wiedzieć co się wokół niego dzieje.

_Gdzie jesteś, John?_

W momencie gdy wcisnął 'wyślij', do jego uszu dotarły kroki na schodach. Zidentyfikował je bez najmniejszego wysiłku – pani Hudson.

-O, tutaj jesteś, Sherlocku. Była dla ciebie przesyłka pod drzwiami. A właściwie prezent –zachichotała cicho.

Sherlock wstał, nie odrywając wzroku od przedmiotu w rękach pani Hudson. Po drodze chwycił leżące na biurku skórzane rękawiczki i założył je machinalnym ruchem.

-Dziękuję. Leżało pod drzwiami, tak? –spytał, choć nie oczekiwał wcale odpowiedzi. Uwaga detektywa była już w pełni skupiona na przesyłce, którą teraz wziął w ręce i podniósł na wysokość oczu.

Była cienka, najwyżej dwa czy trzy milimetry grubości, o kwadratowym kształcie, trzynaście na trzynaście centymetrów. Zapakowana w kolorowy papier w czerwono-zieloną kratkę. Złota wstążka krzyżowała się idealnie na środku pakunku, wieńcząc dzieło starannie zawiązaną kokardką. Do jednego z jej uch przyczepiona była mała karteczka z wydrukowanym czarnym tuszem napisem 'Pan S. Holmes'. Sherlock zważył podarek w ręce i obejrzał pod światło. Bez wątpliwości w środku była płyta CD. Jednak zanim zabrał się za rozpakowywanie, skupił się na odciskach palców. Tak jak się spodziewał, znalazł je tylko tam, gdzie przesyłkę chwyciła pani Hudson. Jego usta wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a krew w żyłach zaczęła szybciej biec. Oh, tak, _wreszcie_.

Zrzucił papiery ze stolika ruchem ręki i usiadł, kładąc przesyłkę na środku delikatnym ruchem. Rozwiązał kokardkę i zaczął uważnie rozklejać i odginać papier. Na taśmie również nie było odcisków palców.

-Ach, elegancko.

Wreszcie wyciągnął płytę – zwykła, SONY, CD-R, 700 MB. Nie zdziwił się gdy okazało się, że jest nieskazitelna. Otworzył laptopa jedną ręką i włożył płytę do środka. Komputer cicho jęknął i odtworzył dysk. Dwa pliki - jeden film o rozszerzeniu .avi, drugi małej wagi .txt. Film był nazwany '001', plik tekstowy '002', więc otworzył je według kolejności.

Wciągnął ostro powietrze gdy tylko pojawił się obraz.

John leżał na betonie, ręce miał niewygodnie zgięte w tył, więc musiał być skuty. Wpatrywał się w kamerę z nienawiścią. Był na ekranie przez cztery sekundy. Potem w kadrze pojawiła się pierwsza strona gazety, ukazując dzisiejszą datę. Filmik się skończył po kolejnych sześciu sekundach, lecz Sherlock jeszcze dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran. Przełknął ślinę i otworzył drugi plik.

_Drogi Panie detektywie!_

_Myślę, że film mówi sam za siebie. Nie żądam niczego. Nie ma niczego, _czego osoba w mojej sytuacji mogłaby od Pana chcie_ć. Miejsce pobytu Pana Watsona przekażę Panu gdy zajdzie potrzeba odebrania ciała. Nie powinien Pan długo czekać. Śmierć z odwodnienia trwa do tygodnia - co oczywiście Pan wie. _

_Mam nadzieję, że strata doktorka sprawi panu choć dziesiętną bólu, jaki Pan sprawił mi. O ile w ogóle posiada Pan serce._

_**ж **_

* * *

><p><em>Kolejna część za nami. Cieszę się, że przyjęliście mnie z takim entuzjazmem, choć sama nie dałam wtedy jeszcze za wiele ;) Tym razem postarałam się o trochę dłuższą część, choć jeżeli chodzi o fanfiction to jestem przyzwyczajona do dodawania krótszych fragmentów co kilka dni.<em>

Reviews _jak najbardziej mile widziane!_

_Wesołych świąt i mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej uda mi się dodać kolejną część!_


	3. Rozdział 3

**_ж_**

Sherlock poczuł silny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Skrzywił się, kurczowo chwytając w dłoń materiał na swojej piersi. Skąd ten ból? Spojrzał zdziwiony na zaciśniętą pięść i po chwili parsknął krótko. Czyli to już? Zawsze wiedział, że nie dożyje starości, albo go postrzelą, albo jego styl życia go wykończy. A więc odejdzie z tego świata na chorobę serca? Nie spodziewał się jednak tego aż tak wcześnie. Tylko, że _teraz_ choroba _musiała_ poczekać. Teraz nie miał czasu. John był w niebezpieczeństwie.

Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze przez usta. Choć nadal miał wrażenie, że niewidzialny głaz miażdży mu wnętrzności, zignorował to uczucie i skupił się na sytuacji.

Dane. Fakty. Dane i fakty. _Dane!_ Co na razie wiedział? Johna porwano. Prawdopodobnie już wczoraj wieczorem lub w nocy. Sherlock postanowił, że wpierw będzie musiał skontaktować się z Lestradem i wypytać czy John w ogóle wczoraj dotarł do pubu. Chociaż nie, godzina porwania nie miała teraz zbytniego znaczenia… Skup się!

**жжж 4,2 godziny później жжж**

John miał już tego serdecznie dosyć.

Nie był pewien ile czasu minęło, ale musiały przelecieć już ze trzy godziny jak Karhen odwiedziła go z kamerą, mruknęła "milcz, albo znowu obijemy ci główkę" i kręciła go przez kilka sekund, by potem wcisnąć jakąś gazetę w kadr. Od tej wizyty nie słyszał już nawet kroków w drugiej części budynku. Cóż, jego "smycz" była wystarczająca, aby nie mieli wyrzutów, zostawiając go tu samego.

John oblizał popękane usta, lecz nie dało to zadowalającego efektu. Był spragniony. Ostatni płyn, jaki miał w ustach to dwie filiżanki herbaty wypite wczorajszego popołudnia u Harry. Jego żołądek minął już fazę uciążliwych skurczów i przeszedł do momentu, kiedy zapominasz o głodzie. Na razie był za to wdzięczny i cieszył się, póki mógł. Jeżeli nie dostanie nic jeść ani pić w najbliższym czasie, to najgorsze dopiero się zacznie. Chociaż pragnienie już teraz doprowadzało go do szału. Miał ochotę krzyczeć jak onegdaj Ryszard III - nie miał do oddania królestwa, ale też nie prosił się o konia, a zwykłą szklankę wody, dlatego cena chyba powinna kurczyć się proporcjonalnie?

Zaśmiał się głośno z samego siebie. Było z nim coraz gorzej skoro zaczynał sięgać po Shakespeare'a. Głowa nie przestawała go boleć nawet na minutę.

-Po prostu dobijcie mnie już -jęknął głośno, nie otrzymując żadnego odzewu. Cisza też go doprowadzała do szału.

Próbował trzymać się plusów. Dotychczas nie zauważył u siebie żadnych objawów wstrząśnienia mózgu (które było niezwykle prawdopodobne po ostatnio zaserwowanej mu serii uderzeń w czaszkę). Jednak nie było to wystarczające, by zacząć gwizdać „Always look on the bright side of life".

Karhen. Czego mogła od niego chcieć? Sama przyznała, że to zemsta. Jak nigdy John zaczynał zazdrościć Sherlockowi jego umysłu. Po raz kolejny analizował sprawę brata porywaczki, próbując znaleźć jakieś wskazówki dotyczące jej zachowania. Tylko, że akurat z nią John bezpośrednio się nie widział, nie zamienili wtedy nawet słowa. To Sherlock ją przesłuchiwał, gdy John został wysłany po jakieś papiery od asystentki ofiary.

Jeszcze raz, po kolei… Lestrade zadzwonił do Sherlocka ze sprawą dziwacznego morderstwa z brakiem poszlak. Ofiarą była Angelina Karhen, dziennikarka, wznosząca się gwiazdka brytyjskiej telewizji. Znaleziona we własnym mieszkaniu, włączony alarm, zamknięte drzwi. Wypiła truciznę w soku pomarańczowym. Znalazł ją mąż. Sam miał idealne alibi, w czasie morderstwa był u swojej siostry bliźniaczki (tej samej, która teraz trzymała Johna w niewoli). Sherlock zafascynował się sprawą od razu i w ciągu trzech dni odkrył całą intrygę – bliźniaki Karhen mieli kazirodczy romans ze sobą, biedna żona odkryła prawdę i groziła, że powie prawdę ich rodzinie. Rodzeństwo zaplanowało morderstwo, wręcz idealne, które miało zatuszować ich fatalną historię. Ale wtedy pojawił się Sherlock…

Właśnie, Sherlock. John zastanawiał się kiedy detektyw zauważy jego zniknięcie. Czasem nie rejestrował tego, że doktor w ogóle wychodzi z mieszkania. Ile mu zajmie zorientowanie się, że jego współlokator nie wrócił z pracy? Może zauważy wcześniej – John nie miał w zwyczaju tak po prostu nie wracać na noc. A może akurat wyskoczy jakaś sprawa i Lestrade dogada się z Sherlockiem, że obaj nie widzieli Johna ostatniej nocy? A kiedy już zauważy zniknięcie doktora, ile mu zajmie zorientowanie się, że był porwany? Czy jest w ogóle jakaś szansa, że go odnajdzie? Sherlock był geniuszem, ale nie wróżką z magiczną kulą. Chociaż jeżeli Karhen rzeczywiście chciała poprzez to porwanie zemścić się na detektywie-konsultancie, to będzie musiała go jakoś poinformować o swoich niecnych czynach. Czyli pewno po to było to nagranie dzisiaj – ale kiedy zamierzają je pokazać Sherlockowi?

John z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jego rozmyślania znów zakończyły się tylko kolejnymi pytaniami, nie dając za to żadnych odpowiedzi. Do tego tak bardzo chciało mu się pić…! Trafili mu się porywacze od siedmiu boleści! Nie wiedzą, że o zakładnika trzeba czasem zadbać, żeby się do czegoś nadawał?

-Sherlock, proszę… Pośpiesz się.

**жжж ****2,9 godziny później ****жжж**

Sherlock miał ochotę ciskać o ścianę wszystkim co nawinie mu się pod ręce. Nie znalazł nic zarówno na płycie, jak i papierze i reszcie opakowania. Od razu przyjął opcję, że mógł coś pominąć, gdy dokonywał analizy w mieszkaniu. Jednak nawet z pomocą laboratorium w Bart's, cały „prezent" wciąż nie zdradzał żadnych informacji dotyczących porywacza. Nie miał żadnych konkretnych poszlak. Na ten moment, był bezradny.

Wyszedł ze szpitala, nie żegnając się z nikim – i tak nigdy nie dziękował za udostępnianie laboratorium. Zaszedł do szpitalnej apteki i kupił pudełko plastrów nikotynowych. Nie używał ich już jakiś czas, ale od wczoraj korciło go by zapalić, a teraz, gdy życie Johna stało się stawką w grze…

Następnym etapem było dokładne przebadanie zawartości płyty. Plik .txt raczej nie przyniesie wielu wskazówek, z treści nie wynikała nawet płeć porywacza, choć statystycznie Sherlock obstawiał mężczyznę. Za to film mógł być bardziej pomocny. Tym razem obejrzy go klatka po klatce… Musi coś tam znaleźć! _Każdy _popełnia błędy.

**жжж ****1,2 godziny później ****жжж**

Oglądanie skrępowanego Johna, leżącego na jakiejś obmierzłym kawałku materaca w surowym pokoju, i to oglądanie klatka po klatce, klasyfikowało się do jednego z tych momentów w życiu Sherlocka, które wykasowałby z pamięci gdyby tylko nie ich istotność. Sherlock Holmes nie lubił dyskomfortu, zarówno zewnętrznego jak i wewnętrznego, a analizowanie tego filmu należało do grupy niezwykłe nieprzyjemnych przeżyć.

Jednakże wreszcie, gdy istniało niezwykłe prawdopodobieństwo, że coś w końcu zostanie przymuszone do kolizji ze ścianą z rąk genialnego detektywa, (a wszystko wskazywało na bogu ducha winnego laptopa), wtedy _wreszcie_, usta Sherlocka wygięły się w tryumfalnym uśmiechu. W końcu znalazł błąd, skazę w działaniach porywacza – choć teraz wyglądało na to, że jednak _porywaczki_.

Na ułamek sekundy, w momencie pokazującym gazetę, pojawiał się kawałek czyjejś dłoni. W jednym kadrze udało się Sherlockowi uzyskać taką ostrość by móc na dziewięćdziesiąt procent stwierdzić, że ów kciuk należy do kobiety. Jednak to było niczym w porównaniu do blizny po poparzeniu, która szpeciła ową smukłą dłoń. Dość charakterystyczna blizna, ciągnąca się od połowy kciuka w dół, na mniej więcej pięć centymetrów, z „ramieniem" zaczynającym się w połowie i odchodzącym w stronę palca wskazującego, niemal tworząc rozmytą literę „y". Blizna, którą Sherlock _na pewno już widział_ i to w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Teraz tylko musiał ją dopasować do właścicielki.

-Dorwę cię – powiedział z determinacją do oszpeconej dłoni na ekranie. Zamknął laptopa z głośnym trzaskiem, złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy i oparł brodę na czubkach zetkniętych palców. Jego genialny mózg musiał wykonać ciężką pracę…

Cztery godziny i cztery plastry nikotynowe później, usta Sherlocka wypowiedziały bezgłośnie dwa słowa: Margaret Karhen.

**жжж ****18,6 godzin później ****жжж**

Lestrade machinalnie sięgnął po komórkę, gdy tylko usłyszał sygnał nadchodzącej rozmowy i westchnął głośno widząc na ekranie złowieszcze litery układające się w słowa „Sherlock Holmes". Detektyw-konsultant preferował wiadomości tekstowe, telefony od niego nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Lestrade nastawił się psychicznie na nadchodzący kataklizm i odebrał.

-Słucham?

-Dzień dobry, inspektorze.

-A nawet dobry… Coś się stało?

-Dlaczego uważasz, że musiało się coś stać? –spytał Sherlock nieswoim tonem.

-Wiem, że uważasz mnie za idiotę, Sherlocku, ale ty _nigdy_ nie dzwonisz.

Po drugiej stronie linii na kilka długich sekund zapadła cisza. To jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło Lestrade'a. Oczekiwał ciętej riposty, kąśliwej uwagi. Ale na pewno nie ciszy.

-Potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy, inspektorze.

**_ж_**

* * *

><p><em>Podziękowania i buziaki dla mojej bety <span>Aalayah<span>!__  
><em>


	4. Rozdział 4

**жжж**** 0,7 godziny później ****жжж**

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej! –Lestrade miotał się po mieszkaniu na Baker Street jak kot uciekający przed kąpielą. -Minęło ponad czterdzieści godzin odkąd ktoś go ostatnio widział, Sherlock! Coś ty sobie myślał?

Sherlock milczał, siedział pochylony w fotelu, opierając się łokciami o kolana. Wzrok miał wbity w notatki rozłożone przed sobą na stole.

-No tak, przepraszam, znów wykazuję swój idiotyzm wyskakując z takim pytaniem. Przecież detektyw-konsultant Holmes nie mógłby potrzebować pomocy skretyniałej policji –inspektor odpowiedział sam sobie. Wreszcie padł na najbliższy fotel, wzdychając ciężko. Sherlock zmierzył go ostrym wzrokiem. To był fotel Johna.

-Jeżeli już się pan uspokoił inspektorze, to może wreszcie zajmiemy się czymś konstruktywnym?

-Bardzo chętnie –mruknął Lestrade. –Wierzę, że nie spędziłeś tych _czterdziestu godzin_ bezczynnie, więc proszę, wprowadź mnie w sprawę, na czym stoimy?

Sherlock rzeczowo przedstawił wszystkie fakty, od przyjścia paczki-prezentu, poprzez jej dokładne przebadanie, do dedukcji tożsamości Margaret Karhen opartej na charakterystycznej bliźnie na dłoni. Przerwał swój monolog tylko by pokazać zawartość płyty, włącznie z filmikiem, który wciąż wywoływał u niego dziwny ścisk w żołądku.

-Okej… Więc wiemy kto porwał Johna, ale jeżeli się nie zgubiłem to— to wiedziałeś o tym już wczoraj wieczorem?

-Tak. I nie spędziłem tego czasu nadaremno. Uruchomiłem moją siatkę bezdomnych, żeby ją odnaleźć, Karhen przeprowadziła się od czasu sprawy jej brata. Namierzyłem jej mieszkanie, ale oczywiście tam jej nie było. Jednakże, udało mi się zdobyć informacje, że ostatnio widziano ją w domu niecałe dwa dni temu…

-…czyli wtedy gdy prawdopodobnie porwano Johna –dodał Lestrade, lecz Sherlock kompletnie zignorował jego wtrącenie.

-Wyjechała gdzieś swoim samochodem, granatową Toyotą, modelem z systemem naprowadzania GPS. Tutaj potrzebuję pomocy, inspektorze. Musimy zdobyć numer rejestracyjny tego auta i wydać nakaz firmie, aby namierzyła swoje auto.

-Widzę, że plan działania już gotowy. Co potem?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, lecz Lestrade zauważył osobliwy błysk w jego oku, który niezaprzeczalnie był źródłem dreszczy, które przebiegły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

**жжж ****1,3 godziny później ****жжж**

Znad wpółprzymkniętych oczu, John obserwował małego owada, który od kilku minut wędrował po betonie niedaleko jego bezwładnie leżącego ciała. Pojawienie się sześcionożnego towarzysza było najciekawszym wydarzeniem, od kiedy Karhen ostatecznie pozostawiła go tutaj samego. John czuł się głęboko poruszony jego towarzystwem, prawie wzruszony. Może nawet uroniłby łzę, gdyby nie deficyt płynów w jego organizmie.

Owad czasami podlatywał, ale nie wysoko, jedynie na kilka centymetrów i znów wracał do spacerów po swojej stałej trasie. Był prawie okrągły, z czerwonymi skrzydełkami i małą czarną główką. Gdy wzrok Johna momentami odzyskiwał swoją normalną ostrość, dostrzegał małe ciemne plamki na jego plecach.

Biedronka – podpowiedział mu usłużnie ociężały umysł po długich minutach obserwacji. Jego popękane usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Przynajmniej nie umrze sam. Śmierć sama w sobie nie wydawała się już taka zła, może _wreszcie_ skończyłby się ten miażdżący ból głowy.

Czy już nadszedł czas umierać? John dawno stracił poczucie czasu, więc musiał w inny sposób oceniać etap odwodnienia. Jeszcze niedawno pamiętał krytyczny symptom utraty ponad pięciu procent wody z ciała pacjenta… Jego ciała… Czy jego ciało już miało ten symptom?

_Ten symptom_… Czyli jaki? Coś na „s", może?

Na „s" jest „symptom", głąbie. Weź się w garść Watson, byłeś lekarzem w Afganistanie, odwodnienie to twój chleb powszedni!

Chleb… Kiedy ostatni miał coś ustach? Trzeba było zjeść te biszkopty u Harry.

Skup się! Alfabetycznie, jedź alfabetycznie. „A"— Asperger? Nie… Nie na „a". Co tam dalej. A-S-P-E… Nie, to nie alfabet. Ale tam na pewno gdzieś jest „s"! A-S-P… A może na „p"?

Parestezja!

Parestezja. Jeszcze nie jest z tobą tak źle, doktorze Watson. Inaczej czucie opaczne. Czyli przykre wrażenie, najczęściej mrowienie, drętwienie lub zmian temperatury skóry…

John westchnął. To już miał dawno od leżenia w tej samej pozycji z rękami związanymi za plecami. I tyle z jego oceny sytuacji.

Wrócił wzrokiem do biedronki. Wciąż przy nim krążyła. Wierna przyjaciółka. Ciekawe czy gdyby mógł wstać to poleciałaby za nim? Tak jak on zawsze podążał za Sherlockiem, nie zawsze rozumiejąc, po co i dlaczego, nie potrzebując żadnych powodów…

Sherlock.

Minęło chyba już wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zauważył jego nieobecność. Może nawet zaczął go szukać…? Miło byłoby usłyszeć od niego, że jest idiotą ten ostatni raz.

**жжж ****0,4 godziny później ****жжж**

-Sherlock, mógłbyś wreszcie usiąść? Kręci mi się w głowie od tego twojego chodzenia w kółko –Lestrade przetarł oczy w geście zmęczenia, wzdychając ciężko. Detektyw-konsultant zatrzymał się tylko na sekundę by zmierzyć policjanta ostrym wzrokiem i wrócił do robienia rundek wokół gabinetu. Czekali na wiadomość od Toyoty już dwadzieścia trzy minuty. Dla Sherlocka, o dwadzieścia dwie i pół minuty za długo.

-Idę po kawę, nie dam rady wytrzymać z tobą bez dawki kofeiny i cukru –stwierdził Lestrade.

Gdy wracał z lurowatą, przesłodzoną kawą w swoim ulubionym kubku z oszczerbionym uchem, Sherlock wybiegł z jego gabinetu, potrącając go i wylewając połowę zawartości kubka na spodnie Lestrade'a. Nawet się nie odwracając, wybiegł z siedziby Scotland Yardu bez słowa. Lestrade przeklął soczyście i wcisnął kubek w ręce Donovan, która nadeszła, słysząc wybuchające zamieszanie. Chwilowo ignorując mokrą i lepką odzież, inspektor wparował do swojego gabinetu. Skarcił się w myślach za pozostawienie komórki na biurku, po czym sięgnął po nią, otwierając listę ostatnich połączeń. Minutę temu zapisało się odebrane połączenie od Toyoty. Lestrade poczuł jak pogłębia się jego ból głowy, zaczynając pulsować w skroniach.

-Inspektorze Lestrade –usłyszał nadchodzącą Donovan. Weszła do jego gabinetu, wciąż z kubkiem kawy w ręku. –Psychol właśnie odjechał pańskim samochodem.

Lestrade odruchowo pomacał się po kieszeniach marynarki, równocześnie skanując wzrokiem biurko. Kluczyków ani śladu.

-Cholera jasna!

**жжж ****4,7 godziny później ****жжж**

-Inspektor Lestrade.

-Wybacz szefie, że ci zawracam głowę po dyżurze, ale właśnie dostaliśmy interesujące zgłoszenie –głos Donovan w słuchawce brzmiał niepewnie.

-Interesujące zgłoszenie? Miałaś dzwonić tylko, jeżeli będą nowe informacje na temat Sherlocka…

-Niejaka Margaret Karhen właśnie zadzwoniła do nas z Mansfield. Powiedziała, że chce się oddać w ręce Scotland Yardu, jako wspólniczka swojego brata w zabójstwie Angeliny Karhen. Jest gotowa również przyjąć zarzuty krzywoprzysięstwa podczas rozprawy dotyczącej owego morderstwa, kiedy onegdaj wyparła się jakiejkolwiek wiedzy na ten temat.

-O cholera…

-Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie pozwolisz nam wyśledzić Holmesa, szefie. Przecież w pańskim samochodzie też jest GPS…

-Dziękuję za telefon, Donovan.

**жжж ****5,6 godziny później ****жжж**

John miał wrażenie, że ktoś skleił mu powieki kropelką albo innym badziewiem. Otworzenie ich wydawało się graniczyć z cudem i wymagało zasobów energii, których nie posiadał. I piekły go, piekły niemiłosiernie.

Chociaż dopiero, co się ocknął, czuł jak ponownie zapada w sen. Nawet utrzymanie przytomności było teraz zbyt dużym wyzwaniem. Resztkami świadomości próbował choć trochę rozruszać mięśnie, szczególnie dłoni, ale nieprzyjemne mrowienie szybko go zniechęciło. Odruchowa chęć oblizania ust była nie do wytrzymania, język zdawał się ciążyć jak bezużyteczny kawał mięśnia, a teraz i tak nic nie mogło złagodzić dyskomfortu popękanych warg.

Jego myśli krążyły własnymi ścieżkami, gdy próbował nie wpadać w objęcia kojącego snu. Przeskakiwał od gniewu na brak możliwości ucieczki, przez bezsilność i tęsknotę za biedronką, która zniknęła ostatniej nocy, po zastanowienie, czy zostawił wystarczającą sumę pieniędzy na koncie, aby pokryć koszta pogrzebu. I zawsze gdzieś pomiędzy nimi prześlizgiwał się Sherlock. Geniusz, który czasem nie potrafił zająć się samym sobą. John nawet nie potrafił złościć się na niego, jako źródło całego tego bałaganu. To przecież sam Sherlock poprawnie zgadł (pewnie poprawiłby go, że jedyny na świecie detektyw-konsultant nigdy nie _zgaduje_), że ex-żołnierza pociąga niebezpieczeństwo. Dobrze wiedział, w co się pakuje. Od pewnego czasu był wręcz pewien, że jego śmierć będzie powiązana z Sherlockiem…

Myśli o jego szalonym współlokatorze zawsze były jedynym przyjemnym akcentem dnia. Chociaż zawsze po jakimś czasie pojawiał się niemiły uścisk w klatce piersiowej, że Sherlock go nie szuka… Bo gdyby tak było, to przecież już dawno powinien go uratować. John widział jak nie takie sprawy rozwiązywał w mig. Pewnie wyskoczyło o wiele ciekawsze pasmo morderstw albo…

Johnowi wydaje się, że słyszy samochód podjeżdżający pod budynek, ale musi mu się wydawać, bo nie słyszał nikogo od kilku dni (czy ile tam czasu właściwie minęło). Ale potem pojawiają się zbliżające się kroki i John czuje jak całe jego ciało próbuje krzyczeć o pomoc, ale gdy wreszcie otwiera usta, wyrzuca z siebie jedynie serię suchego, rozrywającego kaszlu.

-John?

On zna ten głos. Ale to niemożliwe. Miraż. Chyba wreszcie dotarł do stadium, w którym zaczynają się halucynacje. John ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale kaszel wydarł z niego resztki energii i nawet na to nie ma siły.

Gdy kroki się zbliżają, John daje radę otworzyć jedno oko. Chyba jest świt, bo jest dość jasno i to jaśniej, niż gdy ostatnio sprawdzał porę dnia.

-John…

Głos wydaje się rozbrzmieć w tym samym pokoju, nie zza ściany jak wcześniej. I jest jakiś… złamany.

John drga gwałtownie, gdy czuje zimną dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Powoli zwraca nieostry wzrok w kierunku gdzie powinno się znajdować ciało na końcu tej ręki. Wszędzie rozpoznałby te czarną czuprynę i jedyną w swoim rodzaju twarz.

**жжж ****0,2 godziny później ****жжж**

Zaprowadzenie Johna do samochodu było nie lada wyzwaniem. Pistolet, który Sherlock ukradł z sypialni współlokatora okazał się nieoceniony w rozszczepieniu łańcucha, który łączył kostkę Johna z podłogą, ale kajdankami na jego nadgarstkach postanowił zając się później. Niestety John stracił przytomność zaraz po przybyciu detektywa, więc Sherlock musiał poradzić sobie z zaciągnięciem jego bezwładnego ciała na zewnątrz, a potem ułożyć na tylnym siedzeniu auta Lestrade'a. Udało mu się wtedy ocucić go na kilka sekund i napoić kilkoma łykami wody, jednakże zaraz potem detektyw wskoczył za kółko. Nadal był godzinę drogi za Londynem, a John musiał natychmiast zostać przetransportowany do szpitala.

Dwadzieścia minut później, usłyszał jęk bólu z tylnego siedzenia i serię suchego kaszlu.

-Sherlock? –John wydusił zachrypniętym głosem.

-Jestem, John. Niedługo będziesz w szpitalu. Nie waż się teraz schodzić z tego świata.

-Sherlock, znalazłeś mnie… -mamrotał dalej John, jego głos ledwo ponad szept, słowa zniekształcone. –Chociaż nie… Przecież porwania nigdy nie były wystarczająco ciekawe… Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem halucynacji … Chciałbym, żebyś naprawdę mnie próbował znaleźć. Może powinienem był zastrzelić więcej taksówkarzy dla ciebie… Może wtedy byłbym wystarczająco ciekawy.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, pierwszy raz w życiu nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na kierownicy, gdy znów miał wrażenie, że coś miażdży mu klatkę piersiową.

Cholerne uczucia – zawsze wszystko komplikują.

**ж**

* * *

><p><em>A więc wreszcie update... Przepraszam za to opóźnienie, kajam się i padam do stóp. Gdy już byłam po sesji i miałam czas na pisanie, wkręciłam się w <em>frostiron_ i ff po angielsku (ktoś by w ogóle czytał ten pairing _po polsku_?), więc chyba nie mam żadnej porządnej wymówki. Do tego przez pisanie po angielsku, mój styl po polsku znów się pogorszył... Obiecuję, że następny rozdział będzie lepszy! Bo następny rozdział oczywiście będzie i choć może się wydawać, że zbliżamy się ku rozwiązaniu akcji, to jeszcze troszczkę przed nami :)  
><em>**  
><strong>_Mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze czeka na kolejne rozdziały i się na mnie definitywnie nie obraziliście. Każde review mile widziane - nawet jeżeli macie mnie opierdolić za opóźnienia albo spadek jakości językowej :P_


	5. Rozdział 5

**жжж ****6,1 godziny później ****жжж**

Sherlock drgnął na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, po raz kolejny zmieniając pozycję w niewygodnym krześle. Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do niego machinalnie i zabrała za wymienianie kroplówki. Detektyw obserwował jej wyćwiczone ruchy, chude palce, zabrudzony po całym dniu uniform…

- Mam nadzieję, że umyłaś ręce po tym, co właśnie robiłaś z pediatrą – mruknął z obrzydzeniem.

Kobieta o mało nie przewróciła stojaka na kroplówki, gdy niski głos nagle wypełnił salę. Zaraz potem dotarł do niej sens słów i jej twarz pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Chwyciła pusty woreczek po roztworze elektrolitowym i rzucając gniewne spojrzenie w stronę Sherlocka, odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła pospiesznie.

- Nudy… Obudź się, John.

Wbił wzrok przenikliwych oczu w nieprzytomnego doktora. Znów powróciły do niego słowa Johna z samochodu. Uparcie nie dawały mu spokoju.

_Chciałbym, żebyś naprawdę mnie próbował znaleźć._

To musiał być wynik odwodnienia. A przynajmniej tak powtarzał sobie Sherlock. Bo przecież John wiedział, że on by go tak nie zostawił.

Wiedział to, prawda?

Westchnął, pocierając oczy dłońmi. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spał, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Po tylu godzinach stresu, wyczerpanie i nieznośny spokój szpitalnego pokoju były jak środek nasenny.

Gdyby znalazł sobie jakieś zajęcie, pewnie nie byłby tak znużony, ale nie pozwalał sobie na opuszczenie swojej pozycji przy łóżku doktora. Nie chciał, by John obudził się samotny. Tak chyba robią przyjaciele? Czuwają przy sobie w chorobie? Spytałby o to Johna, ale w tym momencie była to paradoksalnie nieosiągalna opcja.

_Samotny._

To słowo prześladowało go, od kiedy otworzył ten przeklęty list od Karhen. Wcześniej ignorował tradycyjnie przygnębiającą aurę tego przymiotnika i z pewną lubością przyjmował jako auto-epitet. Trwał w takim stanie latami… Jednak, od kiedy sprawił sobie współlokatora na Baker Street, przymiotnik ten był irytującą igiełką wbijającą się gdzieś w jego klatkę piersiową w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. John wtargnął do jego życia ze swoją niezwyczajną zwyczajnością, absurdalnymi swetrami, komplementami i zabijaniem taksówkarzy. A teraz leżał bezczelnie w szpitalu, nieprzytomny. I do tego śmiał twierdzić, że nie jest dla Sherlocka wystarczająco ciekawy.

**жжж ****0,8 godziny później ****жжж**

Pierwszym, co poczuł, było to, że cholernie chce mu się pić.

Jednak tym razem, odzyskaniu przytomności towarzyszyły skrajnie inne odczucia, niż podczas ostatnich dni. Zamiast betonu pod sobą, John poczuł błogą miękkość materaca, ręce nie były skrępowane, a leżały swobodnie wzdłuż ciała. Zamiast obezwładniającego bólu, jedynie lekko szumiało mu w głowie, jak gdyby był pod wpływem alkoholu lub leków. Z wysiłkiem otworzył powieki, potrzebując kolejnego zmysłu, który potwierdziłby, że naprawdę wyrwał się z tamtego statycznego piekła.

W pierwszej chwili oślepiło go nieprzyjemne światło jarzeniówek, lecz z piekącej oczy jasności, wreszcie zaczęły wyłaniać się kolejne kontury i co raz wyraźniejsze kształty. Stojak na kroplówki, puste łóżko obok, zamknięte drzwi… Powoli przewrócił głowę na lewo.

Sherlock.

Siedział na jednym z tych przeklęcie niewygodnych krzeseł dla odwiedzających, które dodatkowo było za niskie na jego posturę, sprawiając, że swoje absurdalnie długie nogi miał dziwnie skulone na bok, a całościowo wyglądał jak kot, który uparcie próbował umościć w zbyt małym legowisku. Na siedzeniu obok spoczywał nieodłączny ciemny płaszcz detektywa.

Sherlock spał.

Było coś uspokajającego w oglądaniu tego nieprzewidywalnego żywiołu, jakim był jedyny na świecie detektyw-konsultant, skulonego pod nienaturalnym kątem w szpitalnym krześle.

Wtedy, z odurzonego lekami umysłu Johna, zaczęły wyłaniać się wspomnienia ostatniej doby. Sherlock odnalazł go w kryjówce Karhen i przetransportował tutaj. John pamiętał urywki sytuacji, słów i uczuć. Bezsilność i ból, przestraszoną twarz detektywa, bełkot na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu.

_John?!  
>Nie waż się teraz schodzić z tego świata.<br>Może powinienem był zastrzelić więcej taksówkarzy dla ciebie…  
>Obudź się, John.<em>

Poczuł, jak przeszywa go ból w skroniach. Nie pamiętał, ile powiedział w swoich odwodnionych majakach i nagle obudził się w nim niepokój. Jednak szybko zniknął, gdy jego wzrok wrócił na śpiącego detektywa. Nie byłoby go tutaj, gdyby powiedział za dużo.

I wtedy go to uderzyło. Sherlock siedział przy jego szpitalnym łóżku i padł ze zmęczenia, czekając, aż doktor się ocknie. Czy to nie powinno być zbyt _nudne_ dla jego genialnej osoby?

Poczuł, jak w jego piersi rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło, a popękane usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Tęsknił za tym nieprzewidywalnym wariatem.

Nagle detektyw wzdrygnął się i mruknął coś pod nosem. Przetarł oczy, rozmasował kark. I wtedy zwrócił wzrok na doktora.

- John! Obudziłeś się! – chciał zerwać się z krzesła, lecz niewygodna pozycja, w jakiej zasnął, pozwoliła jedynie na niezgrabne podniesienie się z siedziska.

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj – wychrypiał John, gdy Sherlock stanął nad jego łóżkiem, pochłaniając go wzrokiem, jak gdyby nie widzieli się kilka lat. Detektyw zmarszczył brwi w grymasie niezrozumienia.

- Cieszę się, oczywiście! – sprostował John. – Miło było nie obudzić się samotnie. Chodzi mi o to, że byłem pewien, że będziesz teraz ścigał Karhen.

- Margaret Karhen zgłosiła się wczoraj na komendę policji, przyznając się do współudziału w morderstwie małżonki swojego brata – oznajmił Sherlock, wbijając wzrok w kroplówkę z glukozą.

- Jak to zgłosiła się…? – powtórzył po przyjacielu John. Coś mu nie pasowało w tonie Sherlocka. - Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie jestem? Tylko Karhen mogła ci powiedzieć…

- Powinienem zgłosić temu patałachowi, który ogłosił się twoim lekarzem, że się obudziłeś – przerwał mu Sherlock, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Zaraz wracam.

John chciał za nim zawołać, by wrócił zaraz na miejsce i mu wszystko wytłumaczył, ale z jego gardła wydostała się jedynie seria suchego kaszlu.

**жжж ****2,5 godziny później ****жжж**

John szybko zasnął po wizycie doktora Bywatera. Planował przyciśnięcie detektywa w sprawie dalszych wyjaśnień, ale nie miał jeszcze sił na tak długie pogaduszki. Gdy się obudził, przy jego łóżku nie było Sherlocka, jednak miał innego gościa.

- Sarah? Co ty tu robisz?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Przestałeś przychodzić do pracy, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Nie odbierałeś telefonu. Wreszcie, dzisiaj rano twój współlokator raczył odpisać mi na SMSa, że jesteś w szpitalu. To prawda, że cię gdzieś przetrzymywano?

- Przepraszam, że sprawiłem kłopot – mitygował doktor.

Sarah skrzywiła się. – To przez _niego_, prawda? Znów zostałeś porwany.

Znów? A tak, chińska mafia porwała go razem z nią na ich pierwszej randce.

- Ale mnie odnalazł – dziwna czułość, z jaką powiedział to zdanie, zdziwiła jego samego.

Kobieta westchnęła. Wyglądała, jakby zbierała się, by coś powiedzieć. John prawie zapomniał jak uroczo wyglądała z tą pionową zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami. Czasem bardzo żałował, że im nie wyszło. Przynajmniej udało im się pozostać przyjaciółmi.

- Nie wiem, czy to ja powinnam być osobą, która ci to powie, John, ale… Twoja relacja z Sherlockiem Holmesem…

- Jeżeli chcesz mnie uświadomić, że się zabujałem w swoim współlokatorze, to już zaczynam się godzić z tą myślą.

Sarah wybałuszyła oczy, otwierając lekko usta. John zaśmiał się krótko, zanim śmiech przerodził się w kolejny atak kaszlu.

- Lekkie delirium i bycie pozostawionym jedynie z własnymi myślami zdecydowanie sprzyja wyjściu z fazy wyparcia.

Roześmiała się, choć nie brzmiało to do końca szczerze.

- I co teraz?

- Będę dalej prowadził o nim bloga jak nastolatka, mieszał się w pozbawione sukcesu związki i powtarzał, że nie jestem gejem.

Sarah spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.

- To _Sherlock_, naprawdę niczego nie oczekuję. Poza tym, _nie jestem gejem._

**жжж ****25 godzin później ****жжж**

John był pewien, że następny raz, gdy zobaczy się z Sherlockiem będzie już na Baker Street. Był więc bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczony, gdy detektyw pojawił się w jego sali już następnego dnia. Głównie, by ponarzekać jak bardzo nudzi się, będąc sam w mieszkaniu. Co jakiś czas wtrącał też obelgi na temat Lestrade'a, gdyż ten najwidoczniej nie chciał dać mu żadnej sprawy - jako karę za to, że dwa dni wcześniej geniusz „zarekwirował" samochód inspektora.

Doktor wciąż próbował wyciągnąć od detektywa więcej informacji na temat samego porwania – dlaczego w ogóle Karhen się do tego posunęła? Skąd Sherlock dowiedział się, gdzie był przetrzymywany? Jakim cudem porywaczkę nagle złapała tak silna skrucha, że oddała się w ręce Scotland Yardu? Jednak, gdy tylko Johh sięgnął po ten zestaw pytań, Sherlock miał nagłą potrzebę na obrzydliwą kawę ze szpitalnego automatu, co więcej, potrzeba ta musiała być _natychmiast _zaspokojona. Ze swojej kofeinowej wyprawy już nie wrócił, a Johna odwiedziła jedynie pielęgniarka o imieniu Jane, z informacją, że jego gość został wyproszony z oddziału za denerwowanie personelu. Doktor domyślał się, że detektyw poddał ich swoim dedukcjom, jak zwykle, gdy był podirytowany biernością, po czym, niczym samozwańczy trubadur, ogłosił wszem i wobec kto z kim akurat romansuje.

I o ile wygonienie Sherlocka nie zdziwiło go wcale, to samo unikanie tematu było obrzydliwie podejrzane, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak geniusz lubił się popisywać swoimi tryumfami, szczególnie przez Johnem. Niestety na kolejny sparing o odpowiedzi musiał poczekać już do wyjścia ze szpitala. Po zdegustowanej minie pielęgniarki Jane domyślił się, że jedyny na świecie detektyw‑konsultant nie będzie w najbliższym czasie tolerowany na korytarzach tego oddziału.

**жжж ****22,2 godziny później ****жжж**

Wizyta Lestrade'a była kolejnym zaskoczeniem z jego okresu „umieram z nudów w szpitalnym łóżku, zaczynam cię rozumieć, Sherlock".

- Mój lekarz chyba jeszcze się nie zgodził na męczenie mnie zeznaniami dla policji.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie – uśmiechnął się inspektor, siadając na krześle, które wcześniej okupywał Sherlock. – To wizyta czysto towarzyska. Po prostu chciałem zajrzeć i sprawdzić, jak się trzymasz po tym wszystkim.

- Coraz lepiej, chociaż takie pobyty w szpitalu nigdy nie są zbyt przyjemne. Nie przywykłem do roli pacjenta – John wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobrze słyszałem, że Sherlocka wczoraj stąd wyrzucili?

John parsknął śmiechem. – Chyba cię to nie dziwi?

Inspektor pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Ale, a propo's Sherlocka… – zaczął John. – Pan geniusz nie chce mi nic powiedzieć na temat porwania, a ja mam sporo pytań. Pomógłbyś mi rozwiązać kilka niewiadomych?

- Wal.

John przygryzł wargę. – Może wpierw, czy wiadomo, jaki był motyw Karhen? Mi powiedziała tylko, że to „nic osobistego" i chodzi o Sherlocka.

Lestrade zmrużył oczy w zastanowieniu.

- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Sherlock ci o tym nie powiedział… Ale kto zrozumie tego wariata? W każdym razie, Karhen przysłała mu płytę CD z krótkim filmikiem, który ukazywał, że ciebie przetrzymuje. Dołączyła też krótką wiadomość, w której pisała o tym, że to zemsta za zmarnowanie jej życia. Liczyła na to, że strata ciebie w jakiś sposób go zrani.

John poczuł jak znów zaczyna boleć go głowa.

- Skąd Sherlock dowiedział się, gdzie jestem?

- GPS w moim samochodzie wskazał, że po tym, jak go zwinął spod komisariatu, odwiedził Karhen w jej kryjówce. Dopiero potem pojechał po ciebie.

Doktor zamknął oczy i zaczął rozmasowywać skronie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona zgłosiła się do was po wizycie Sherlocka?

Inspektor westchnął ciężko. - Dokładnie tak. Dodatkowo powiem ci, że na samo wspomnienie Holmesa podczas przesłuchań, panna skruszona porywaczka od razu milknie.

Tym razem John wziął głęboki oddech. Za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że już trochę poznał Sherlocka, okazywało się, że nawet nie drasnął tej chodzącej tajemnicy.

**жжж ****75,1 godziny później ****жжж**

Powrót na Baker Street był błogosławieństwem. John nie czuł, że naprawdę wyrwał się z betonowej klatki zafundowanej przez Karhen, dopóki nie przekroczył progu 221 B. Głowa wciąż go pobolewała i jeszcze nie uważał, że byłby na siłach ganiać po Londynie, ale było zdecydowanie _lepiej_. To powietrze wypełnione kurzem i niepowtarzalnym chemicznym swądem, działało bardziej regenerująco niż jakiekolwiek mieszanki elektrolitowe.

Padł na swój fotel, wreszcie w pełni się rozluźniając. Wszędzie dobrze…

- John, nie mogłeś wyjść ze szpitala we wtorek? Muszę teraz wyhodować te kolonie baterii od nowa!

- Nie musiałeś po mnie przyjeżdżać.

- I tak jechałem po tę wątrobę od Molly.

Tak, zdecydowanie w domu najlepiej.

* * *

><p><strong>жжж <strong>**506,2 godziny później ****жжж**

John wciąż uśmiechał się do siebie z niedowierzaniem, nawet, gdy wyszedł już z Baker Street. Sherlock zgłosił się na ochotnika, by kupić mleko! To dopiero cud nad Tamizą. Widać ten maraton z wybuchowymi zagadkami wprowadził go w wyjątkowo dobry nastrój.

Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół ostatnich zakręconych dni, gdy poczuł silny uścisk na swoich ramionach, szmatkę kneblującą mu usta i duszącą woń chloroformu.

„Znowu?" było ostatnią myślą, nim ogarnęła go ciemność.

ж

* * *

><p><em>Nad tym tekstem wisi jakieś fatum, nie potrafię go szybciej update'ować. Wybaczcie.<em>

_Mam nadzieję, że tym razem naprawdę szybciej mi pójdzie z pisaniem, jako, że zostawiam was z lekkim cligghangerem (_I'm not even sorry)_, a do tego prawdopodobnie ten rozdział jest przedostatnim w historii. Tak więc, pokładam nadzieje, że końcówka nie będzie się tak ociągała z wyprodukowaniem ;)_

_Jak zwykle dziękuję za wszystkie review i dobre słowa - naprawdę bardzo, bardzo się cieszę, że nadal śledzicie tę historię (pomimo tak strasznego tempa dodawania)._

_I buziaki dla mojej bety. Ostatnie kawałki tekstu pisałam prawdopodobnie z lekką gorączką (cholerne choróbsko), ale dzięki mojemu osobistemu Watsonowi dostajecie tekst o względnie dobrej jakości :)_


End file.
